


Glitter bomb

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Genderswap, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: I think the title sums this one up.





	Glitter bomb

Glitter Bombs

Rasa’s day started out calm and relaxing, no extra meeting scheduled, no elders bothering him, the missions were going well. Rasa was in a fairly good mood.

He really should have known it wasn’t going to last.

Nothing quite ruins a good time with your paper work like your Anbu alerting you to Intruders in the village.

Nothing quite ruins your reputation like getting smacked in the face with a glitter bomb by a pink haired chunin _By Accident!_

“Oh sorry Mister I was aiming for the wind guy.” The boy? Girl? Could be either really, says absently before flickering away and yelling after a silver haired child.

“GET BACK HERE BAKASHI! I WAS IN THE LEAD!”

“NOT FOR LONG!” a brunet girl yells playfully as she zips past him as well.

This is getting ridiculous. He is the Kazekage, he is master of the golden sand, he will Not be ignored by some low ranked children playing a game across HIS village.

With a raise of his hand gold begins shimmering in the air, joining the glitter already present. He shoots it after the three children as they throw more craft filled bombs at his shinobi. Only to have three adults halt the gold in it’s tracks.

Two males and a female all stand across from him, all three with very similar bright red hair.

“Oh it’s just him.” one of the males says and looks away, losing interest in Rasa and facing toward the Kazakage Tower. The female blinks and then squints at him like she can’t quite remember who he is, and the last male….actually looks very familiar now that Rasa thinks about it.

Is that a leaf headband he’s wearing?

Rasa doesn’t get a second look before all three are taking off again, going in opposite directions but still keeping at least one kid in sight.

Then next eight hours are spent chasing down one of the six intruders with various results, most of them disastrous.

As the sun sets Rasa stands on the new statue that has somehow been erected, depicting the sage of six paths sitting in the middle of a circle surrounded by Bijuu. He is hungry, exhausted and exasperated beyond belief.

Not only did the intruders get away but his whole village is covered in glitter, and it’s multiplying!

With a heavy sigh Rasa drags himself home, hoping for a peaceful evening with his wife and children.

This fantasy lasts until he opens the door and sees his wife standing on the balcony with all six, no wait there are seven, with seven intruders and young Kankuro. He almost misses Temari clinging to the unfamiliar blond man while he tries his hardest to dispel a genjutsu.

Of course his wife has decided that the crazy lunatic talking about the bijuu and time-travel is going to be a godfather to his future child, of course she has.

**Author's Note:**

> No Rasa does not believe a word coming out of Shukaku's mouth and yes the glitter really is multiplying.  
Kurama of course is responsible for the statue and Kushina is still male, much to Kurama's annoyance lol.
> 
> Thank you to 'Msgone' for mentioning glitter explosions it had a lot of influence on this :D
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering the kids were seeing who they could hit with the glitter bombs. The point system went like this:  
Civilian-0  
Genin-1  
Chunin-3  
Jonin-5  
ANBU- 7  
Kage-9  
And Rin won, but only because nobody realized Obito hit the Kazekage, including Obito lol
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!!!! I cant thank you enough for all the kind Comments and Kudos, they really make my day! Thank you all so so so much!!!
> 
> Oh and 'RichardWhereat' told me how to put this all into one fic instead of a series so it may get switched over soon, just an FYI. :D
> 
> Edit: Thank you 'Vo1Dsword' for pointing out my mistakes. I posted this in to much of a hurry, sorry.


End file.
